Mish Mash
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: This here is a collection of KP songfics set to classic TV theme songs. Yes, I am this crazy and weird. But that's okay, you all like weird, right?
1. WKRP in Cincinnati

**A/N:** Welcome to what will be the start of a collection of songfics set to classic TV show themes. If I were you, I wouldn't expect this to get updated like Tonight's Top Ten, but I will come back to it every once in awhile, if I can think of fics that work well with show themes.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Nothing with WKRP in Cincinnati or Kim Possible! NOTHING!

Remember Ran's Three R's: Read, Review, Response.

* * *

**WKRP In Cincinnati**

Brick Flagg drove down a highway outside of the city he was moving too. It was hard leaving Middleton behind again, after only coming back to her three short years ago. Sadly, he knew this day would come. Becoming a sports broadcaster meant a lot of moving. And if you worked in radio, like Brick did, it meant a whole lot of moving. Sometimes it was fine, he hadn't really liked the stations he was broadcasting from anyways, or they were small towns with nothing to do. As he drove, he thought about what had happened during the past two years.

He had kept in touch with his family, which consisted of his dad. They had become very close after his mom had died during his junior year at college. Ovarian cancer struck her and struck her hard. In fact, it had caused him to miss the NCAA Big 12 championship game, but that seemed minor compared to being their for his father. He was a fair man who had taken pride in his son.

The last two years had been great for Brick. He had been able to spend a good amount of quality time with his father, and even rekindled his relationship with Bonnie Rockwaller, who had herself gotten out of a bad relationship.

Things had been going great for the two, but, unfortunately, the station that Brick was working for had gone under, and he found himself having to have to move again. He tried to find work at other stations in the Tri-city area, but, alas, there was no hope. He would have to move. The news did not sit well with Bonnie, who wound up breaking up with him.

_Baby, if you're every wondering_

_Wondering, whatever became of me._

This time, however, he hoped he would be able to stay for longer than just a couple of years. He was heading out east, to Ohio, to work for a radio station there. WKRP were the call letters for the station that had asked him to come be a part of their crew.

_I'm living on the air in Cincinnati_

_Cincinnati, WKRP_

The sports caster turned off one highway and onto another one leading to the section of Cincinnati where he would begin working. "Please let this be the last move for awhile," Brick said to himself.

_Got kinda tired of packing and unpacking_

_Town to town, up and down the dial_

Driving down the highway, he thought about Bonnie, and wondered what had become of her. The break-up was hard on both of them, but, Brick had to do this to keep from becoming a freeloader off of anyone. He swore, that once he was out of college, he was going to stand on his own two feet and make his mother proud of him, wherever she was.

_Baby you and me were never meant to be_

_But maybe think of me once in awhile._

_I'm at WKRP in Cincinnati_

'Man, this sure is a long highway,' Brick thought to himself, and then after punching a button on his GPS, he realized that he was still a good fifteen miles away from his location, no thanks to the GPS. "Thanks, SamSam," Brick said with an edge.

_Heading up that highway_

_Leaving you behind_

"Man! Why didn't I think of Denver! That isn't to far from Middleton! Just an hours drive! Darn it!" Brick shouted out after a random thought passed through his head. And then, with a sigh, he sank back into the driver seat of his car and drummed on the steering wheel, his thoughts again turning to Bonnie.

_Broke my heart in two_

_But baby pay no mind_

_The price for finding me_

_Was loosing you._

What was it about Bonnie that just drove him wild? It wasn't even the first time they had broken up. They had broken up when he had gone off to play college football. Of course, back then, it was easy for him to do. Bonnie was known as the Queen B. Ruler of Middleton High School. Over all not nice person. But, for some reason or another, he just, loved her. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. He. Loved. Her.

_Memories help me hide my lonesome feeling_

_Far away from you and feeling low._

Of course, every time Brick thought of Bonnie, he started feeling depressed, upset, and lonely. No matter where he went, memories of her always came with him. It was even hard for him to form new relationships in the towns he worked in because of those memories. "No. Not again," Brick said aloud, shaking himself of his thoughts of Bonnie. "I'm going to do it this time. I'm going to stay in one city, and that girl will become just a memory of my past."

_It's getting late my friend_

_My love I miss you so_

_Take good care of you_

_I've gotta go._

"Right turn ahead. Destination in two miles," SamSam said.

"Well, this is it. I'll meet with the station manager," Brick said and then started to sift through the papers on his dash. Finding the one he wanted, he brought it up to eye level. "A Mr. Gordon Jump," Brick read. "I'm gonna make it this time. No more Bonnie. I'm going to form a new life here. I'll meet with Mr. Jump, and then find a place," he said, giving himself a pep talk and trying to lift his own spirits.

_Baby, if you're every wondering_

_Wondering whatever became of me._

Brick turned his car onto the street marked by his GPS and slowed down, easing into the stop and go traffic of the city streets. He could see the radio tower up ahead. His stomach started to turn knots, but, he was also found himself looking forward to his new station. "You're going to do it this time, Brick," he told himself, repeating it into a mantra to keep himself pumped up.

_I'm living on the air in Cincinnati_

_Cincinnati WKRP_

'Just three more stoplights,' Brick though as the traffic inched forward. Again, his thoughts shifted back to the brunette that had twice stolen his heart. However, this time, she wasn't going to keep him grounded. He would spread his wings, and he would never have to move again.

_Got kinda tired of packing and unpacking_

_Town to town, up and down the dial._

"Find nearest hotel," Brick said to his GPS as he pulled up to the final stop light.

"Daystay Inn. Distance, twelve blocks," SamSam said.

"Save location," Brick told it as he started to pull forward after the light turned green.

_Baby you and me were never meant to be_

_But maybe think of me once in awhile._

Brick pulled his car into a parking spot and killed the engine. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he climbed out of his car and started to walk to the building. As he climbed the stairs, a friendly man with a bandage on his forehead gave him a cheerful, albeit a bit nervous sounding, hello. Brick returned the greeting and stopped after taking a hold of the door. He took in another deep breath and again let it out slowly. "Good-bye, Bonnie," Brick said as he walked into the building.

_I'm at WKRP in Cincinnati._


	2. Cheers

**A/N:** Ugh, how long has it been since I even touched this? Well, it couldn't have been TOO long, could it? Okay, so maybe two years IS a long while. At least I didn't forget about it! Anyways, here's the second chapter to Mish Mash. Today, we're going to where Everbody Knows Your Name

Review thanks to: Kwebs, Samurai Crunchbird, Thomas Linquest, GhostWhiter, CajunBear73, kim's 1 fan, Captain IT, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, storyreader51, MaceEcam, the writing team of JAKT, Drakonis Aurous, and campy and a thanks to everybody who actually reads this.

Ran's Three R's are in effect.

Disclaimer: KP, Disney, Cheers, NBC, Me, nothing.

* * *

Ron slumped down onto the back of a wall, with Kim right beside him. They had just stopped DNAmy from remaking Jurassic Park in real life, and were dog tired

_Making your way in the world today_

_Takes everything you got_

"We need a break from all this, KP," Ron said to his fiancée. Kim nodded her agreement. It had been a long mission, even if they were still in their home town of Middleton

_Taking a break from all your worries_

_Sure would help a lot_

Kim snapped her fingers as an idea came to her head. Cheers in Middleton was a good hang out for adults to sit back and relax, and a favorite of Kim and Ron. "C'mon Ron, I know just the place," she said as she pulled herself up and brought Ron along with her, the two of them making their way back to the Sloth.

_Wouldn't you like to get away?_

XXX

Bonnie sighed as the lights in her house flickered off. 'The power company didn't get the check in time. Again.' It was the third time that year that it had happened. The next day she would have to call them and read them the riot act.

_All those nights when you've got not lights_

_The check is in the mail._

The brunette sighed as she thought about what else could go wrong. As if on cue, her cell phone rang. She had needed a night to herself, and had sent her daughter off to Grandma's to spend the night. And now, after reading a text about her daughter and her mom's cat, she just pounded her head on her desk.

_And your little angle_

_Hung the cat up by its tail_

The head pounding caused a picture that Bonnie had yet to throw away to make itself known in front of her. It was a picture of the man she thought she would marry. 'Looks like third time isn't a charm,' Bonnie thought.

_And your third fiancée didn't show_

Getting up and pushing herself away from her desk, Bonnie walked out of the door to her small apartment and headed to her car.

_Sometimes you wanna go_

_Where everybody knows your name_

After a short drive from her apartment, Bonnie arrived at her favorite watering hole. She had a lot of friends here, and everybody gave her a friendly "How you doing?" when she walked in.

_And they're always glad you came_

Walking into the bar, the bartender gave a friendly "Hi Bonnie!" as she walked down to her usual bar stool.

"What do you say to a club soda, Ms. Rockwaller?" The young blonde-haired bartender asked?

"Over the lips and pass the gums, look out tummy, here it comes," Bonnie said, fully sitting her stool as the bartender set the drink in front of her. "Thanks, Woody," Bonnie said as she started to look around to the fellow patrons

_You wanna be where you can see_

_Our troubles are all the same_

The regulars were there, Norm, Cliff, Paul. Yeah, she was among friends alright. Bonnie then spied another friend walk through the door.

_You wanna be where_

_Everybody knows your name_

XXX

Tara's eyes opened slowly, working overnight as a 911 operator could take it's toll. Realizing what day it was, she quietly said a prayer of thanks for a day off and walked to her kitchen. Her "mornings" were usually most peoples late afternoons. Still half asleep, she grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet and pressed it against her coffee maker. Nothing came from the spout. "Wonderful," Tara muttered.

_Roll out of bed, Mr. Coffee's dead_

_The mornings looking bright_

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she reached for the cordless phone from it's holder in the kitchen and dialed a number. Doing the job she did, it was kind of rough. She regularly had to go see a therapist to help her deal with the panic screaming she often dealt with. She dialed the number to her therapist's office, only to be told that he had run off somewhere, and didn't leave a forwarding address.

_And your shrink ran off to Europe_

_And didn't even write_

"Double wonderful," Tara said as she went back to her bedroom to gather up some clothes to take with her to the shower. What she saw there didn't even register until she was halfway through the shower. There, standing and looking at himself in a full length mirror, was her husband Josh, wearing one of her sundresses.

_And your husband_

_Wants to be a girl_

Tara walked out of her house after finishing up making herself presentable. She didn't stop to say good-bye to Josh or anything, just walked out the front door and down the sidewalk for about five blocks before stepping into her favorite hang out.

_Be glad there's one place in the world_

_Where everybody knows your name_

Tara felt safe as she walked to the bar and saddled up next to Bonnie. And older man with finely groomed dark hair came up to her.

"Usual, Tara?" the man asked. Tara gave a brief nod, and a moment later a Shirley Temple was sitting in front of her.

"Thanks, Sammy," Tara said.

_And they're always glad you came._

"Well Norm, it looks like the lovely ladies are here, as usual," a man with a mustache and a postman's uniform said to a hefty man sitting on a bar stool at the corner.

"Fine observation skills as always, Cliff," Norm said and raised his beer mug up to the ladies

_You wanna go where people know_

_People are all the same_

"And a good night to you guys as well," Bonnie said as Woody refilled her club soda. Both she and Tara then looked to the door as the most famous regulars of Cheers walked through the doors.

"RON!" Everybody shouted as he and Kim walked through the doors. For all the times that he got passed over in the media, Kim was glad that there was a place like this.

_You wanna go where_

_Everybody knows your name_

Kim and Ron took their usual seats on the other side of the bar, facing the back room, as well as Norm.

"You guys look like you had a rough mission," Sam noted as he placed two bottles of soda in front of them.

"Yeah, DNAmy and dinos don't mix," Kim said and then took a sip from her bottle

_Where everybody knows your name_

_And they're always glad you came_

"Sure we can't pay you for these, Sammy?" Ron asked.

"Hey, like I said when you saved Cheers from that fire, drinks for you two are always on the house," Sam said.

"Then what about Norm?" Tara asked.

_Where everybody knows your name_

_And they're always glad you came_

"Quality Control," Norm said, setting down an empty beer mug.

"Is that how you pass off all your time here?" Bonnie questioned.

"What Vera doesn't know won't hurt me."

Tara gave off a few chuckles at Norm's statement.

_Where everybody knows your name_

_And they're always glad you came.__

* * *

_**A/N:** Yeah, I know it kinda peetered out there at the end. Sorry about that. I don't suppose I can use the "I'm rusty" excuse can I? Well, I'm going to anyways!


	3. MASH

**A/N:** Okay folks. I'm back for one more chapter of Mish Mash. This time its...M*A*S*H. Suicide is painless is the actual name of the song. Ya know, for the three of you out there that didn't know that.

Special thanks to my beta, Neo the Saiyan Angel

Disclaimer: I so totally do NOT own anything that resembles anything that looks like M*A*S*H, including M*A*S*H. I do own several KP items, but I don't own Kim Possible or related characters themselves.

Ran's Three R's (Read, Review, Response) are in effect...NOW!

* * *

No one knew how or why it happened, just that it had happened. In the months following the Lorwardian invasion, things seemed to had return to normal. Well, normal for Middleton. Fate, it seemed, had other plans.

Some of what the military had called tripod walkers, for lack of a better term, had somehow reactivated and were now wrecking havoc across the city. The heroes of the world, Kim Possible, her best friend/partner Ron Stoppable, the lovely merc Shego, and the blue tinted mad scientist Dr. Drakken, were running themselves ragged trying to stop the ones that were reactivating.

They were not fighting alone. Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, and her tech man, Dr. Wade Load, were running through every character of programing code that they could find and translate to see if they couldn't find the final "kill switch" as it were. Helping them was brilliant mathematician and Ron's father Randall Stoppable. The three of them were banging their heads together to translate and crack anything and everything they could get from the walkers.

On the third section of the front, where the casualties from the walker attacks were being taken care of in field hospitals much like the M*A*S*H units in the army, was Dr. Anne Possible and several of her colleagues from the Middleton hospital. Their job was to act like a buffer zone between the front and the actual hospital. Those that they could treat there they did, while those that were more seriously injured were patched up as best as possible and then sent to Middleton Hospital proper.

Global Justice had set up the tents and provided some of the staff that was currently working around the clock to keep not only the doctors safe, but to do the needed paperwork as well as regulate supplies. Field hospitals like this were popping up all over the world. After all, it wasn't just Colorado who caught the wrath of the walkers.

Anne Possible was sitting at a table in the mess hall trying to choke down the yellow curds in front of her. For some reason, GJ was calling them scrambled eggs. The name just didn't seem to fit to Anne. "Tasteless matter blobs" was more in tune with what they actually were.

"Mind if I sit here, Doctor Possible?" the young 19 year old office clerk, Walter "Radar" O'Riely asked.

"Go for it Radar," Anne said, "Just trying to eat what the military likes to call food before we have to go perform meatball surgery."

"Ugh, don't say 'meatball', last night's dinner is threatening a return appearance," a voice coming up from the side of the two joked. The voice belonged to Dr. B.J. Guberman.

"Beej! What did I say about trash talk in front of the boy!" Anne mock scolded her friend.

"Oh, it's okay Dr. Possible. It's nothing worse than when my uncle couldn't get the tractor to work back in Iowa."

"No no, she's right, you're much too young to be hearing me say filthy things like 'camp meat balls'. Sorry Radar," B.J. said.

"Please Doctors, don't...uh oh..." Radar was about to say when something caught his attention, and he started to look off into the distance as if trying to hear something far away.

"I know that look," Anne noted.

"And it very rarely leads to good things," B.J. followed.

_Through early morning fog I see_

_visions of the things to be_

_the pains that are withheld for me_

_I realize and I can see_

"Attention all hospital staff. Good news and bad news. Bad news is that choppers are coming down on the landing pad. Good news is breakfast is canceled," a female voice said over the loud speaker. Anne and B.J. knew that the voice was that of Bonnie Rockwaller, who had been sent to the unit to help with a summer school credit. Barkin's idea, of course. With a sigh, the doctors rushed out of the mess hall tent and jumped onto a jeep driving up to the landing pad.

Anne could already tell that this was going to be a long one. The chopper that was landing on the pad now was already filled to capacity. B.J. and Anne gave a glance to Radar who held up four fingers followed by three fingers. Seven choppers were on their way, and more than likely all of them filled to the brim.

'Walker must have hit an apartment building and went back for seconds,' Anne thought as she jumped off the back of the Jeep to help load up the injured. As she was loading, she saw a look in the pilots eyes that she had seen a couple of times before. She made a note to tell Radar to get a therapist on the phone.

_Suicide is painless_

_It brings on many changes_

_And I can take or leave it if I please._

XXX

In the operating room slash tent, the doctors that had been assigned to this M*A*S*H unit were all standing over their respective patients. Each patient had a different injury in a different part of their different bodies, but none of the doctors were working within their comfort zones.

"You know what I miss about brain surgery?" Anne asked.

"What's that?" her commanding officer, an older GJ doctor who held the rank of Colonel asked.

"The fact that sometimes, you can talk to your patients. I remember one time I was working on a football player's noodle," Anne replied.

"Hey, I remember that patient. That player your daughter's boyfriend saved, right? Wasn't his name Brick?" B.J. asked.

"Brick Flagg, the star running back for Mizzou? I love that kid!" the Colonel said.

_The game of life is hard to play_

_I'm gonna lose it anyway._

_The loosing card I'll someday lay_

_So this is all I have to say._

Radar, who was holding a mask over his face, walked in to the room suddenly. He looked hurried as if there was an important message that he had to tell that very moment.

"Dr. Possible, there is a head doctor here to see you!"

"Funny, I thought you were the head doctor around here, Annie" B.J. said.

"Wrong head, Beej."

"Radar, are you sure they aren't here for Frank?" B.J. asked.

"Oh ha ha! It is to laugh!" a doctor at the far end of the room, yelled sarcastically.

"Give him a mask and send him in, Radar."

"Yes sir, Colonel Potter sir," Radar said and dashed out of the OR as quickly as he came in. A few minutes later, a man with wavy black hair under an army fatigue hat came in.

"I'm looking for Dr. Anne Possible?" the man said.

"Right here. I'd shake your hand but that would mean this guy wouldn't walk again."

"No worries. I'm Dr. Sidney Freedman. I got the message that you were needing a shrink?"

"News travels fast. I just started spreading the rumor that Frank was insane yesterday." B.J. said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"While I'm sure Frank would make a wonderful study..." Anne started.

"Colonel!" Frank whined.

"...it's for one of the pilots. I noticed that glazed over look in his eyes that you get when you've lost your last thread."

_Suicide is painless_

_It brings on many changes_

_And I can take or leave it if I please_

XXX

B.J. and Anne walked out of the OR, took two steps to the left, and instantly slumped down onto a bench that more often than not, a family member or friend would sit on while waiting on someone who was in the OR.

"What time is it?" B.J. asked.

"Quarter past Sunday." Anne replied.

"And what time did we go in there?"

"Half until Friday."

"I feel like I need to sleep for about 23 hours then get up and take a hour long nap." B.J. groaned and struggled to his feet.

_The sword of time will pierce our skins_

_It doesn't hurt when it begins_

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll join you here in a little bit. I'm going to check on Dr. Freeman first." Anne struggled to her feet as well, with both of them leaving the Medical tent and going their separate ways; B.J going to the doctor's tent lovingly called "The Swamp" and Anne going to the guest tent, where she knew Sidney would be staying.

_But as it works its way on in_

_The pain grows stronger...watch it grin_

"Come in," Sidney said after hearing Anne's knock on his tent door. Anne, still half in her operating scrubs, walked in.

"Hope I'm not intruding Dr. Freedman..." Anne started.

"Please, call me Sidney,"

"...Sidney, but I was wondering if you had a chance to talk to that pilot yet?"

"Yes, but just briefly. He agreed to stay here over night. Told his CO that he was having stomach pains and that you guys were going to take a look at it."

Anne nodded. Ever since this thing broke out, pilots had become scarce due to the walkers taking out planes and helicopters and other things that could fly. Those in GJ that know how to fly had taken up flying evac aircraft while full time pilots can concentrate on flying battle aircraft. That left GJ stretched impossibly thin on field agents, but then again, when you're dealing with giant walking machines, field work takes a very back seat.

_Suicide is painless_

_It brings on many changes_

"This isn't the first time I've had to treat someone like him. With those walker things destroying almost entire towns, everybody is at their wits end. The medevac pilots are seeing the worst of it. And those that were conscripted into the job and don't have the training needed to deal with such sights, well..." Sidney explained to Anne. His explanation made her feel a little bit better.

_And I can take or leave it_

_If I please_

After a few more pleasant words were exchanged between the doctors, Anne bade the shrink farewell and headed back to The Swamp. As she was walking, she heard a voice behind her. A voice that she loved very much.

"Mrs. Dr. P!"

Anne spun around only to have Ron Stoppable envelope her in a big hug. The boy...man...smelt like week old gym socks, but she knew that she couldn't exactly smell very fresh herself, after spending all day in OR at least.

"Ron! Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where's Kim?" Anne asked of the mystical monkey hero.

_A brave man requested me_

_To answer questions that are key_

"She's back at base, getting her four hours of sleep before we go back at it," Ron told her and then started to fish around in his pocket for something.

"In that case, why aren't you with her?" Anne further questioned, not being able to hide the motherly tone in her voice.

"My cousin Rubin has gone missing. I came by here to see if he had turned up," Ron answered with a bit of worry in his voice. He pulled out a picture that he originally had in his wallet. It was one of Kim and himself standing with Rubin and his wife.

Anne took the picture and studied Rubin's face. After seeing so many people come and go through the OR, if she didn't know them personally, their faces just seemed to blur together.

_Is it to be or not to be_

_And I replied oh why ask me_

Anne sadly shook her head and handed the picture back to Ron. Even if she had seen the man, she wouldn't know him from Adam with as quick as they go through the OR.

"Tell you what Ron, go to the recovery room and talk to Nurse Kelly. She's the Hawaiian native. She'll help you see if any of the men in there are your cousin."

"Thanks, Mrs. Dr. P.," Ron said, a sliver of hope in his voice as he hugged his second mom before taking off like a shot to the filled to capacity recovery room. Anne watched him and gave a dejected sigh of disappointment. In herself, mostly, because she couldn't help one of, for all intents and purposes, her children.

Anne took one more step towards The Swamp, however, half way through her next one, she saw B.J. walking out of the tent and towards the Officer's Club. She hurried up a little bit to catch up with him.

"Going to the Officer's Club, I see. Any special reason?" Anne asked.

"Yeah, I think the still is broke. My martini didn't taste like lighter fluid," B.J. responded, acting like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"What did it taste like?" Anne asked as they walked.

"An actual martini..." B.J. replied.

"Oh you poor, poor man," Anne consoled as B.J. held open the door for her.

XXX

Anne woke up with a start the following morning. Of course, someone pounding on the tent door didn't help anything.

"Honey, tell the man that we just bought a set of encyclopedias," B.J. said, pulling his pillow over his head, trying to shut out the sounds of the outside world.

"Dr. Possible, it's me, Sidney. Something very urgent has happened!" the voice on the other side of the door said.

_'cause Suicide is painless_

_It brings on many changes_

Upon hearing that, Dr. Possible was up and in front of Sidney in a flash. She had a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that someone did something terribly wrong.

"It was that pilot that you asked me to talk to. Sometime after I left him for the night, he cut his sheets up and fashioned a noose..." Dr. Freeman explained. Anne didn't need to hear anything else.

"Oh no...I absolutely hate to hear that. Did you at least get his name, that way I'll will know which commanding officer to send the paperwork to?" Anne questioned the man in front of her, trying her very best not to sound cold, while still trying to sound strong.

_And I can take or leave it_

_If I please_

"Yeah. His name was Will Du. Reported directly to Dr. Director," Sidney answered, "And Dr. Possible, it's okay if this upsets you. Sure you didn't know the man, but you at least gave a damn about whether or not he was okay. I've seen some doctors who have lost all compassion because of how much death they've seen."

"I know, Sidney. Doesn't change the fact that I still feel a bit guilty about it," Anne told him, casting her gaze down at the ground.

Before another word could be uttered between the two, the familiar female voice came over the loud speaker.

"Attention all doctors. Fire sale on patients in five minutes. Find one that you like at the landing pad. Be sure to stick around for the fastest scalpel contest later on."

Anne looked at Sidney. "Think you can help out with triage?"

Sidney gave a smirk and his reply, "I'll do what I can, but it's been awhile since I've actually been to medical school."

Anne and Sidney took off for the landing pad, followed quickly by B.J. and Frank.

"She said doctors, Frank. Not butchers." B.J. joked.

"C'mon Beej, even butchers have their use," Anne fired back.

"Shut up you two!" Frank said in his usual whiny voice.

_And you can do the same thing_

_If you please._


End file.
